


Couldn't Miss Out On This

by Shayne (Thigh_Bone)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: D/s, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thigh_Bone/pseuds/Shayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ache, this is what it means to belong to Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Miss Out On This

**Author's Note:**

> For a request from a friend: "A million dollars for a Suits story about Mike enjoying the feeling of being owned."
> 
> Give me my million, bitch. You know where to find me. ;)

Mike sighed in contentment and leaned into the spray of the shower, Harvey’s words still ringing in his ears. _Good job, Mike._ His insides still buzzed with adrenaline and pleasure. Mike’s cock throbbed with a reminder that it had enjoyed the praise too, heat spreading languidly through his groin. 

 

He’d had been hard from the moment he’d gotten home, but it hadn’t been anything immediately pressing, just the comfortable burn of arousal that had become so familiar since he’d been working for Harvey.  Now that he was in the shower though, feeling relaxed and comfortable, the water teasing his skin with feather light sensations as it sluiced down his body, the slow, lazy burn was quickly building into a more intense ache, the kind that reduced Mike to a shivering mess every time. 

 

Flames of need licked at Mike’s insides, heating him from the inside out until he felt hotter than the water raining down on him.  Leaning forward, he braced both hands on the wall and ducked his head under the spray in an effort not to lose himself in the building sensations.  Between his legs, his fat cock hung heavy and thick, flushed purple and twitching intermittently in a plea for attention.  Mike watched a tiny bead of fluid spit out of the slit and bead up on the head before being diluted and washing away.  Craning his neck to move his head out of the way, Mike tilted his hips forward until the spray was hitting his erection directly.

 

Mike hadn’t touched himself since he started working for Harvey.  He hadn’t fingered his ass or touched his cock other than what was required for hygiene and bodily necessity; the pressure of the spray was maddening—he wasn’t sure if it was a relief or torture to his neglected dick. Truly touch-starved now, it was really a little bit of both. Mike bit his lip to cage in a needy moan.  Pleasure curled around the base of his spine and electricity hummed in his veins. It had been so long, Mike was so needy, and he knew all it would take was one touch, one quick stroke to have his release come crashing down over him.  He curled his fingers against the wall, trembling on the precipice, hard and wanting, need and heat making him light headed.  His lips parted and wrapped themselves around a breathless whisper.  “ _Harvey_.” Just that, saying it aloud, voicing his need so plainly was a sort of release in itself. It was enough for now anyway.

 

Mike shut off the spray and reached for a towel.  He dried his body quickly and avoided his over-sensitive groin as much as possible.  Mike knew release would be easy.  Hell, not even release but just relief, in the form of a little cold water and a wilted erection, but Mike wanted to feel the ache of his arousal.  He wanted his need to settle over him and sink in deeper than just skin and bone, sink in down to the cellular level, until every fiber of his being _needed_ Harvey.

 

After his very first day at Pearson Hardman, when he realized just what Harvey was to him, Mike had thought about caging his cock. He’d thought about stuffing himself limp and useless into stainless steel bondage and locking his body and his pleasure away with a padlock. He’d fantasized about wearing that key around his neck all the time, the ties he now had to wear daily making the chain of it dig into his flesh never letting him forget that his body wasn’t his own anymore. He’d lain in bed that night hard and panting and imagining himself giving that key to Harvey, showing him with one gesture just how fully he controlled Mike, how thoroughly he possessed him.

 

But then he wouldn’t get _this._ This blissfully painful denial. This was what it felt like to give yourself completely to someone.  This was what it felt like to belong wholly to another person. 

 

This was what it felt like to be owned.  And Mike wanted to bask in the sweet ache of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twboned I take requests.


End file.
